iNight World
by Retrosprinkles
Summary: Fredward Benson has a secret. He's fallen in love with his best friend. That's not the problem though... if anyone finds out the Night World will destroy them both. Night World/iCarly crossover
1. Preview

Hai! It's been a while since i've posted anything really sorry about that. If you're waiting for an update on Jacy Kisses i'll be working on that too. This is just quick preview/summary what ever you want to call it on my new story iNight World (lame title I know xD) hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Night World if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction if I did would I?

* * *

Night World isn't the best place to fall in love. Especially when you're falling for the wrong kind... Night World has rules. Don't tell anyone about Night World and NEVER fall in love with a human. I'm Fredward Benson. And i'm breaking all those rules...

1 girl

2 vampires

a witch

and an entire secret world trying to keep them apart.

You thought falling in love was hard? Try falling in love with a vampire who'll die if anyone finds out.


	2. Chapter 1

Sooo I wasn't expecting many people to go for this fic and was planning to start the update this Monday not today (Saturday) but then I got reviews and people adding this to their alerts and thought I better at least START it xD so these chapters are going to be shortish I think and the first one (this one) is just going to be an introduction to Sam and Freddie and Carly oh and Taylor Freddie's sister.

As I said in the summary 2 vampires a witch and a human. Here's who they are:

Freddie & Taylor – Vampires

Carly – Witch

Sam – Human.

That's it for this (rather long) authors note onto the disclaimer and then the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly OR the Night World series no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Sam Puckett had never given much thought to death, nor to stories of witches and vampires and things that go bump in the night, who needs that when you'd spent most of your life hiding under the covers not from the monsters hiding under your bed but from the mother who abused you. She'd never thought of love and soul mates and all that romantic stuff until she met Freddie. Fredward Benson she met him when she was 6 and she'd ran away to the park just to be away from her mother for a while he'd been the only other child her age there he'd been playing on the swing and had hopped off the second she came to a stop.

He'd offered her the swing and they'd been best friends ever since. A few months later they'd met Carly and it seemed as though Freddie was head over heels. It broke Sam's 6 year old heart and she'd had to result to insulting him just to get his attention but they were still best friends held together by some invisible unbreakable bond that had been formed the second they'd locked eyes...

It took her till her 15th birthday to realise she was in love with him it took her till a week before his 17th to stop trying to get him to notice her in any other way than Sam Puckett his blonde headed demon of a best friend.

"Sam? Sammmmmm?" Sam's eyes fluttered open it took her a few seconds to recognise the face floating over hers.

"ugh." she turned over to check the time and ended up falling off the sofa she'd been curled up on.

"Careful!" Freddie said catching her before her head hit the table.

"I'm always careful dork." she snapped.

Chuckling he put her down on the sofa and walked over to Carly's kitchen

"You never have been a morning person have you Puckett?" He asked putting a plate of bacon in front of the girl.

"Nope." She said before beginning to devour the bacon.

Freddie smiled used to her eating habits. Speaking of eating habits...

"Oh shoot I gotta go meet Whitney. If my sister turns up tell her to sit and stay." he said quickly turning to run out the door.

"Wait dude I can't think that fast when i've only just woke up. Say it slower... wait Whitney? I thought you were dating that Britney chick."

Freddie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah things didn't work out between us so I ended it and I REALLY need to go meet Whitney so yeah if my sister turns up tell her to sit and stay."

"Sister?" Sam asked yawning.

"Taylor? You met her once." Freddie said slowly. "She said she was going straight to Carly's so just tell her i'm with Whitney and that i'll be back soon."

"Ugh fine whatever." Sam said through another yawn.

"Thanks Sam bye!" Freddie said quickly before running out the door.

"CARLS!" Sam shouted up the stairs.

"What?" Carly asked from behind her.

"AH! Carls! You have got to stop doing that!" Sam told the girl giggling behind her.

"It's not my fault you didn't notice I was sitting in the kitchen. Any way what do you want?"

"The dork said his sister was coming over. Thought I should tell you."

Carly nodded.

"Okay that all?"

"Uh yeah."

"Okay here." She held out a locket.

"What is it?" Sam asked looking at the locket Carly had dropped into the palm of her hand.

"Oh just a little something I made." Carly turned just as she started to climb the stairs. "Keep it on at all times."

Sam watched Carly go a puzzled look on her face, she put the necklace on nether the less and checked how she looked in the mirror. She cringed her hair was a mess and her make up from the day before was smudged she couldn't believe Freddie had seen her like that.

She had just finished dragging a brush through her tangled curls when she hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she shouted throwing the brush on the table and walking to the door.

She pulled it open before the person on the other side had answered and felt her jaw drop. The girl standing in front of her was flawlessly beautiful. Her brown hair was cut just above her shoulders and was perfectly styled. Her skin was flawless not a single blemish on her pale face her make up was perfectly done but it was her eyes. They were the exact same colour as Freddie's that brown that drew you in that made you feel like he was looking into your soul.

"Y-you must be Taylor." Sam stuttered intimidated by the tall girl in front of her.

Taylor looked at her, her eyes softened and she smiled the smile lit up her entire face transforming it from cold and devoid of emotion to warm and full of happiness.

"You must be Sam."

* * *

Meh what did you think?


	3. Chapter 2

Lyk OMG look i'm updating :O sorry it took so long but I started the fic then had to go back to school. I usually write my fics in the day so... i'm updating now.

* * *

"U-uh yeah I am." Sam took a step back letting Taylor step inside.

"Nice to meet you Sam. I didn't get to speak to you last time I was here." Taylor smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Now where's my charming brother?"

"Uh he's with this weeks girl." Sam said sighing softly and sitting down.

"What so you mean this weeks girl?"

"Well Freddie seems to have a different girl every single week"

"He is?" Taylor frowned. "he's going to drain all the human-" Taylor's eyes widened and she quickly shut her mouth. "I mean he's going to get through every girl in Seattle before the end of the year."

Sam frowned slightly confused but shook it off. Taylor was a Benson and from what she knew Benson's were all weird.

"Yeah." she sighed agreeing with her last point. He'd already gone through lots of girl there couldn't be that many left who were actually attracted to him.

"So he's never showed any romantic feelings to you has he?" Taylor asked worried.

"Sadly no."

Taylor tried to hide her relief but Sam had always been good at reading emotions -well in most people- she'd never actually been able to decode what Freddie was feeling only the angry outbursts she'd managed to force out of him.

"Hellooo Ladies. And Taylor."

"S'up nub?" Sam asked quickly putting on her vicious bully act.

"Demon"

"Momma's boy."

"GUYS!" Taylor yelled they both stopped at looked at her.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Dude we've REALLY got to stop doing that!" Sam said shooting a glare at him.

"Sam could you do me a huge favour?" Taylor asked sweetly

Sam felt a strange calmness wash over her.

"Yes Taylor?"

"Could you just run upstairs to Carly?"

Sam nodded and walked up the stairs.

"What did you do to her?" Freddie asked staring after the calm blond.

"Just a little emotion control. That's not important though. What's this about you dating a different girl every week?"

Freddie chuckled.

"Sam's being exaggerating again?"

"Freddie! You're going to get through all the girls at this rate and then what are you going to do?"

"Move onto the guys?"

"Freddie this is serious!"

"What's the big deal? So I switch girls a lot. What do you want me to do drain them completely?" Freddie asked angrily.

"No!"

"Then what?" he scoffed. "Oh I get it you want me to move onto animals like you don't you?"

"Yes! Freddie you can't just USE humans!"

"Taylor our kind have been _using_" he scoffed at the word "humans since it began. We can't change our ways just because of some human huggers thinking that we should."

"Human huggers? Seriously?"

"Mothers words not mine." Freddie said defensivly.

Taylor smirked an idea dawning on her.

"Well if you're not against feeding on humans."

"I'm not."

"Why haven't you fed on Sam yet?"

Freddie froze his already pale skin becoming even paler.

"Freddie?" Taylor hadn't thought he'd react like that.

"You want to know why I haven't fed on her?" Freddie asked in a quiet voice.

Taylor didn't answer just watched him worriedly.

"The reason I haven't fed on her..." He took a deep breath.

"... I think I'm in love with her"

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN xD okay I want everyone to comment on if this line:

"Freddie! You're going to get through all the girls at this rate and then what are you going to do?"

"Move onto the guys?"

"Freddie this is serious!"

Made you laugh as much as it made me xD And thanks to Miranda (MellyPuckett on twitter) for her help in finishing this chapter :D you're awesome Miranda. And thanks to Holleh for reminding me that I needed to continue this by posting that you were going to finish writing on twitter. And thanks to Blessing for... uh being... awesome xD. Basically I just wanted to thank my twitter friends xD K byeeeeeee :D


	4. Chapter 3

OMG look ANOTHER update xD HAI! Can't believe people actually like this xD So let us continue our story.

Disclaimer: ugh don't own iCarly OR Night World as I have stated before. Never have never will .

* * *

"You're in love with a human?!?" Taylor stared shocked.

"Yes." Freddie sighed looking down at the floor.

"Freddie! This isn't good! You're both doomed!"

"You think I don't know that?" Freddie spat angrily looking up at her. "Do you think I'm GLAD my soul mate is going to die because of the stupid rules?"

"Soul mate?" Taylor gasped putting a hand over her mouth.

"Yes soulmate."

"Then we need to do something about it." Taylor said suddenly strangely calm. She stood up and started towards the stairs.

In a flash Freddie was in front of her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Get rid of the problem." Taylor whispered calmly.

Freddie's eyes widened as the meaning behind her words sank in.

"N-no you can't!"

"I've GOT to Freddie. You can't die! I know what they do to kill you it's slow and painful. I can't let it happen to you."

Freddie hissed.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you hurt her."

"Freddie. Please just let me past."

"NO!" He growled.

"Freddie. Please."

She saw him taking deep breath trying to calm himself, she saw the silver mixing into his brown eyes and knew she wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against him.

"Fine. I won't kill her. But what are we supposed to do about it? Turn her into one of us?" She laughed humourlessly.

"That's an amazing idea!"

"What?"

"I turn her into one of our kind!"

Taylor stared at him.

"And I thought you were smart."

"What's not smart about this idea?"

"The part where you tell her about Night World."

"I've already broken the law might as well do it right." He turned to start up the stairs.

Only to walk straight into Sam.

"OW! Watch out dork!" She snapped walking to the kitchen.

"Sam! Just the girl I was looking for."

"What dork?" Her voice was muffled as she searched through the fridge.

"I need to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"Well. Uh it's kind of hard to say..."

"Awww listen dork if you're in love with me just say it." Sam snapped viciously before slamming the fridge shut and walking quickly past the siblings and out of the door.

"What was that about?" Freddie asked cluelessly.

"Well MAYBE she got a little sick of you playing with her emotions." Carly said walking down the stairs. "Hey Taylor." She added as she saw the girl.

"Playing with her emotions? How have I been doing that?"

"The glances? The secret smiles? The times where you've made her fall harder? Then the fact you go and date another girl. She can't stand it Freddie. You've broken her heart SO many times." Carly told him.

"I-I had no idea. Maybe if things were different..."

"Freddie! The only way things are going to be different is if you make it different. You NEED to bring her into the Night World soon. There are only so much I can do with the herbs and stones I've got."

"It's not that easy. I can't kill her."

"Well can you at least go after her? I've got a meeting."

Freddie sighed turned and walked out the door.

"So what circle are you?" Taylor asked gently picking up the necklace Carly had set down with a note for Sam.

"Twilight."

"Nice."

(with Freddie)

Freddie sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets he knew where Sam would be going. He pushed the door of Bushwell plaza open only to be greeted by the flashing lights of an ambulance and police cars. His eyes widened and he ran forward hoping against hope he wasn't going to see what he thought had happened. But there she was being lifted onto a stretcher and onto the back of the ambulance.

"SAM!" He shouted jumping over the barrier and running over.

"Sorry son we can't let you in there."

"But I'm..." He racked his brains trying to figure out what he could say "I'm her boyfriend! You've gotta let me go with her!"

The man holding the door open looked sympathetic.

"Let the kid on Carl!" He called.

Freddie grinned in relief and quickly ran over jumping in the back and going straight to Sam. He took her hand in his and looked over at the paramedic.

"How bad is she?" He whispered gently stroking the back of her hand.

"We don't know yet. But she's still breathing and that's a good thing."

Freddie looked at her she looked shattered. Broken. And it took all of his strength not to burst into tears.

"It'll be okay Sam." He whispered. "I know what I can do."

The paramedic smiled sadly at the love he saw in Freddie's eyes. 'too bad there's nothing HE can do.' he thought.

How very wrong he was...

* * *

Okay that chapter was... yeah I don't know. I'm supposed to be tidying my room right now (well i've finished tidying my parents just think i'm still cleaning xD) so it might be suckish. Please don't mind any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors I never proof read because it makes me have second thoughts about what I've written.

Anywho enjoy and uh yeah look out for the next chapter. OH wait *shameless self promotion* i'm making a new seddie video for my youtube channel (ChelseaxLovesxSeddie) i've already got a couple up so go check em out! K NOW i'm done. BYEEEEEEE! :) :)


End file.
